


You Owe Me A Candy Bar

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Druid support reader, Fluff, M/M, oh they flirty, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Doomfist is curious about how the new support's powers work.Things get a little bit playful and flirty.





	1. Druid and Doomfist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up it's your local (sometimes not so local) gay trans witch boy to write That Gay Shit. 
> 
> This will have an alt. chapter of how else this could have gone. (Hint: it's still really gay!)
> 
> And then a follow up.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

"So," Doomfist began. "how do your powers work?"

The man before him shifted in his seat, getting more comfortable, before answering. 

"Well, a lot of it is nonverbal spells. Those are usually ruled by my will, what I think, what I want. Usually, it manifests itself in the control of plants and water, which I use to heal, or paralyze. However, some could say that I am also manipulating time to accelerate the plant growth." He explained.

Doomfist hummed thoughtfully, mulling over what was said, and the implications.

Meanwhile, the Druid began unwrapping a candy bar and eating it.

He chewed thoughtfully for a bit, before swallowing to continue speaking.

"As you can imagine, this takes a lot out on this body, even with its modifications, since this sort of thing burns a lot of calories, so I tend to eat a lot." 

"As I can see." Doomfist chuckled, and the Druid had to school his face into one of neutrality to hide the way the man's intelligent eyes, now bright with something akin to playful mirth, made his stomach flutter.

'Fuck it, I'm going for it.' He thought before leaning in a bit closer, smirk on his face.

"What I'm saying is, that every time I heal you, you owe me a candy bar." He teased.

"Oh?" Doomfist arched an eyebrow, his voice taking on a lower, more flirtatious tone. "Would dinner suffice?"

The Druid found the urge to squeal, and instead hummed appreciatively.

"I would definitely not be opposed." Was his response.

"Then it is a date." Doomfist confirmed, leaning back, looking quite pleased with himself as the man before him screamed internally.


	2. Alt. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an alternate take of the first chapter.

Doomfist opened his bleary eyes, finally regaining consciousness.

His hearing was still off- sounded like he was underwater, everything being muted, his brain fuzzy.

He could hear the Druid speaking to him, and he looked up to see him, glowing green vines of energy weaving from his fingertips and arms.

The energy wove into his wounds, sealing them up, and healing them without a trace of them ever happening, and he could feel his mind clear.

"The enemy has retreated for now, and transport is waiting for us. Can you stand?" The Druid stated.

"Yes." Doomfist confirmed, hoisting himself up. "Thank you. Your work is quite amazing. I feel better than I did before." 

The Druid smirked, halfway turned towards the direction of the transport.

"You're welcome. By the way," he began, eyes glimmering with mischief. "you owe me a candy bar." 

He then made to turn all the way around and head back, when Doomfist's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Would dinner suffice?" He asked, voice smooth, and slightly teasing, but his proposal was definitely not a joke.

"Dinner sounds nice." The Druid murmured, face heating up.

"Then it is a date." Doomfist stated, closing the conversation, heading to the transport with a pleased smile on his face.

The Druid stood there for a while in stunned silence, before shaking his head, chuckling to himself, as he followed suit.


	3. Dinner and a Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all they're gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a little bit of research for this, hopefully everything is correct.

Akande looked himself over in the mirror, straightening his tie and smoothing out his suit.

He smiled at his reflection.

He looked good, he felt good, and he was looking forward to dinner.

Chest puffed out in pride, he grabbed the bouquet of flowers he had meticulously prepared, and headed out to pick up his date.

Meanwhile, the Druid was waiting at his current home, putting the final touches on his outfit.

He gazed at the clock, then grabbed a small box, and headed for his front door to put on his boots and step out.

He always appreciated how Mr. Ogundimu was never late- in fact, the man was often a few minutes early.

Something that the two had in common.

"Looks like you're here at the perfect time, Mr. Ogundimu." The Druid purred, playful smile on his lips.

"Please, call me Akande." Akande said, casually touching the Druid's arm. 

"Akande." The Druid repeated, smiling at him.

"I brought you some flowers." Akande began, taking out the bouquet and handing it to him. "I thought you would appreciate them."

The Druid looked over the bouquet, smiling growing until the corners of his eyes crinkled.

Red carnations and Camillas.

The message was very clear.

"They're beautiful! Thank you." He exclaimed, cheeks warm.

Akande smiled, his right hand cupping the Druid's cheek.

"I made something for you, as well." The Druid said, offering the box with his right hand.

"Oh? What's this?" Akande questioned, taking the box gently, and opening it.

"It's a charm I whipped up." The Druid answered. "It lessens an enemy's blows on you when you wear it."

"Thank you." Akande breathed, pulling the Druid in for a hug. "Even off of the battlefield, you look after me." 

"Well, I am the support." The Druid teased. 

Akande chuckled, patting his back, before beckoning him into the car.

Like a gentleman, he opened the door for his date, much to the Druid's delight.

Just before he himself slipped into the car, he clasped the charm around his neck, arranging it so that the pendant hung in front of his tie, and the chain beneath the collar of his shirt.

The two then headed off to dinner, a quiet, classy restaurant that Akande had made reservations at earlier.

The two were seated in no time, glasses filled with a rich red wine.

"This is a good vintage." The Druid commented. "I like them fruity, and sweet."

"I do remember you mentioning that once." Akande noted before taking a sip of his own glass. 

The Druid grinned, glass raised as a toast, before he took another sip.

Soon the two ordered their meals, and enjoyed them together, chatting in between bites, their conversation ranging from philosophy to music tastes.

"Sounds like they're playing Claire de Luna." The Druid noted. "Such a lovely song."

Akande stood up, having an idea.

He extended a hand towards his date.

"May I?" He asked.

The Druid looked up at him, pleasantly surprised, before he took the offered hand, and stood up, letting Akande guide him to a clear area.

The two began to waltz to the music, each only having eyes for the other, smiling and enjoying the other's company, only stopping once the song was finished.

It was getting late, and they had already finished their meal, so Akande payed for the dinner, and the two headed back.

"Thank you for tonight." The Druid said as Akande walked him to his door. "I enjoyed myself a lot."

"So did I." Akande replied. "I hope to do this again soon, if you'd like." 

"That sounds lovely, actually." The Druid agreed.

"Until next time then." Akande said, his grip on the Druid's hand loosening as he stepped back, ready to return to his car.

"Akande?"

"Hm?"

"Could I...kiss you?" The Druid asked, face warm.

Akande smiled, and cupped his face, bringing him close. 

"Yes." He answered, allowing the Druid to close the distance between them, enjoying the feeling of his lips pressed against his own lips.

The kiss was sweet, and seem to be over too soon, even though it felt as if time had stopped while they were locked together.

The Druid thanked him for the kiss before bidding him a good night, only entering his home once Akande had drove off.

He sighed dreamily, body melting from the warmth he was feeling.

He took a second to bask in this feeling before shucking his boots off and making his way to his kitchen, bouquet in hand.

He was about to set his bouquet down on the kitchen counter, when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

'Gayyy' Read the text message sent by Sombra.

'Shut the fuck up' He replied, face heated.

Sombra only replied with a row of crying face emojis, and the Druid cursed her nosiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with this but whatever.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
